Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional selective one-way bit-driving apparatus 70 is provided between a handle 72 and a bit 74. The selective one-way bit-driving apparatus 70 includes a hollow shaft 76 and a bit receiver 78. The hollow shaft 76 includes a first section for connection with the handle 72 and a second section. The bit receiver 78 includes a first space for receiving the second section of the hollow shaft 76 and a second space for receiving the bit 74. The hollow shaft 76 drives the bit receiver 78 in selective one of two directions through two selective one-way drivers 80. A detent 82 is installed on the second section of the hollow shaft 76. A switch 84 in the form of a ring is provided around the first section of the hollow shaft 76. The switch 84 includes two recesses 86 in an internal face in order to receive the selective one-way drivers 88. Moreover, the switch 84 includes, in the internal face, three recesses 88, a selective one of which receives the detent 82 in order to keep the switch 84 in a selective one of three positions on the second section of the hollow shaft 76. A bolt 90 is driven into a central hole in the bit receiver 78 through a tunnel of the hollow shaft 76 so as to connect the hollow shaft 76 with the bit receiver 78. The bolt 90 is inadequate in holding the hollow shaft 76 to the bit receiver 78. The bolt 90 may be twisted and broken so as to leave a portion of the bolt 90 in the central hole of the bit receiver 78 that renders the bit receiver 78 useless. The first space of the bit receiver 78 is isolated from the tunnel of the hollow shaft 76 so that the selective one-way bit-driving apparatus 70 cannot be used with a bit 74 with two operative ends since that bit 74 requires a long tunnel.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.